


Chance

by naturaeelusus



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Bisexual Spencer Reid, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I promise there's a happy ending, Jemily - Freeform, Penelope is the best character as she should, Spencie is sweet, cooking together, elle is back because i miss her, everyone is touch starved, maybe smut, slowburn, y/n is not dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturaeelusus/pseuds/naturaeelusus
Summary: 𝐈𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐬...
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Chance

**TW // vomiting**

The music is loud, almost deafening. You can feel every beat right in your heart. The sounds harmonize with your heartbeat. Your nose is overwhelmed with the smell of sweat and alcohol, but you don't really give a damn. You're having so much fun that you haven't had in months, and you know you need to loosen up a little. Hell, you know you deserve to relax like no one else. You sigh, closing and opening your eyes. You look at your teammates having fun, feeling love as you see their smiles. It's a good day, something rare in your life. Smile to the barman and you get another drink. You don't remember how many of these you already had, and you hope that the next morning won't start with you throwing up everything you ate today. Penelope is already more drunk than you, and she's laughing so loudly, it makes your heart warm. Morgan watches her from afar as he's dancing with a few girls he met tonight. The rest of the team talks with each other. You catch your friend's glance - Spencer Reid's. He's straight up sober and just stands uncomfortable in one place. You stand on your feet and go in the team's direction.

"I thought you were supposed to stay sober and drive me home princess." You say while hugging Penelope.

"I know sugar, but the alcohol was looking at me and begging me to drink it. I'm just too nice to say no." You laugh at her response and can't stay mad at that sweet puff. You kiss her on a cheek.

"I'll come up with something. Needn't worry".

You know it won't be long till you'll start to feel bad. You feel like dancing. It's now or never. The adrenaline kicks in and it makes you feel pumped up.

"Please, tell me that at least one of you wants to dance?"

"Honey, I can't even stand properly right now, dancing would grant me a nice time in hospital."

You make a sad face and puppy eyes. "JJ? Emily?".

They show you that they're also too drunk. You squeeze your nose, starting to get tired as your fake maternal instinct kicks in.

"Is there anyone sober? How are you going to come back home?"

You really feel worried about your favorite girls, you don't want anything to happen to them.

Emily giggles. "I know it doesn't look like it, but Morgan actually hadn't touched an alcohol. He's having that much fun on soft drinks".

"He scares me sometimes" JJ says.

Spencer still stands in silence. You look at him and smile.

"How about you sweet boy? Would you like to show me your moves?"

You see how his neck is becoming more red with every second. He rubs his hands and then his neck. He looks so cute being so uncomfortable. Your smile becomes wider.

"Can I get an answer today, perhaps?" You tease him.

"I don't dance." He says to you simply.

You come closer and touch his hand. You can feel you're really drunk at this point and that's the reason you're so confident.

"Just one dance. If you don't like it, you can go."

He looks at you, his face all red but his eyes are calm. He puts up one finger and you cheer.

You take him on the dance floor, and you feel that he doesn't know what to do. He looks out of place. You grab his hands and look him in the eye.

"Listen, I'm an excellent dancer, alright? Tonight although I can't really give you my best. Sadly"

He smiles a little and starts to kinda move with you.

"Oh really? I would never have guessed that." He makes fun of you.

You point your finger at him and put on a menacing face.

"Be careful sweet boy, you would be truly astonished by my performance."

Both of you still dancing or rather moving in one place, because otherwise you would be already on the ground.

You can feel that Spencer is not as tight as he was a few minutes ago, but you fight with yourself to not tell him. It might stress him and that's not what you want.

"You know what?"

He looks at you with his puppy eyes. Adorable.

"You're not as bad as you said you are."

Reid shakes his head at your words. He makes you spin.

"I never said I'm bad at it. I just don't dance because it makes me nervous." Your world stops spinning, and he points at his neck. "You probably guessed that already."

He gets your widest grin as an answer, and you hear him curse quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't get it. Why do I have to be like that all the time, around every person I know? That's embarrassing"

"Wow." You stop him by putting your hand on his chest. "There's nothing wrong with you and I mean it, okay? Some people are just more nervous than the others. You're a handsome and funny genius. You can't have it all."

He looks at your hand at his chest and puts his on top of it. You look at him without a sound. You feel that something between you is changing, and you don't want to destroy it.

"You think so?" He asks.

Oh, those sad eyes. You would say anything to make him smile.

"Hell to the yeah." You reply confidently.

You almost fell and the giggle escapes your mouth.

Spencer acts fast and grabs you before you land on your ass.

"We danced one time, and you said that if I say so, we're done."

"No!" You sigh with irritation.

"Yes." He says and leads you to the rest of the team, that looks even worse than you. "It's time for us."

You smooch kiss the air near his face.

"Us? So sweet of you."

You hear him speak to himself something about being as drunk as a lord, but you can't focus on his words anymore. You giggle even more as all you can see are colors. Not only that, but you close your eyes and open it again. Your body starts to feeling dizzy, and you rise your one arm and then another as it such a big fun.

"I'm driving her home, but are you sure none of you wants that too?"

"Already? We went out to have fun and possibly blackout. You go smarty-pants. Morgan is driving us." Garcia says, and after her words there is a clink of glasses. "Take care of my sweet unicorn here."

You feel that she kisses you on a cheek. You wave goodbye to the girls and go to the exit with baby genius. He's holding you tight, so you can walk, and you decide to go in the central part of the pavement.

"What are you doing? We can't walk like that! Other people are on this pavement too."

You look at him.

"I'm a main character in this story." He laughs at your answer.

"Oh really? And what story is that?"

"Life." You say really seriously, trying not to laugh and break the character.

You disengage from his grip, and slip. Obviously. Don't feel embarrassed tho. When you're drunk, you have no shame.

"You're unbelievable. From what I learned, I can tell you that children act more mature and less dramatically than you right now." He says simply.

"Sometimes you sound so old." You sight deeply and insult him.

He grabs you again before you totally smash your nose on the pavement.

"And you sound so drunk." He talks back.

"I'm so not. Don't lie pretty boy. Not to me, I'm the keeper of the truth." You don't really know why would you say that.

You know you're hella drunk and what on earth are keepers of truth?

He shakes his head. You both walk a few minutes in silence. Spencer is visibly nervous and focused on holding you and helping you walk, and you are not able to focus on anything really.

The street is so loud and crowded it almost feels like some coming out of age type of movie. You almost expect some teenagers to walk down the street like they're kings and queens of life, while yelling that life is so beautiful. People surrounding you are in their own mini-worlds. You see some couple hugging and laughing at some joke they made on one side of the street, while on the other there is a group of girlfriends. One of them is vomiting already and the others are holding her hair. That right here is a sign of true friendship. You remember how the first time you went out with BAU members, JJ was holding your hair while Emily was handing you some tissues, and Garcia was giving you water, asking if her sweet unicorn needs anything else. You smile at this memory.

There are so many noises, colors and smells, but you've never actually felt as good being yourself as now. You have a job that makes you feel like you're needed, a place to live, food to eat and an amazing group of your teammates who are your friends that always look after you. You think about Spence and you feel very grateful, because he didn't need to do all that, but he still decided he would.

"Hey, did you know that it takes approximately six minutes for your brain to react to alcohol?" You fucking love it, when he says those random facts. Him being that smart, is honestly so hot. "And the Aztecs for example disapproved of drunkenness, and the punishment for those caught was public strangulation, unless you were an aristocrat, in which case you could be strangled discreetly in your own home."

You stop him and cup his face in your palms.

"Please tell me more of this. I adore it when you're saying something you know, and I don't" His neck starts to becoming red, again. You never knew you had such a strong influence on him. "Your eyes shine when you say those facts. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen Spencer."

He coughs a little and rubs his neck. He always does it when he's anxious.

"The people of Zumbagua in Ecuador believe that vomiting caused by drunkenness will feed the spirits of the dead."

You think it's hot. Is something wrong with you?

He stops next to his car and opens a door for you. Such a gentleman and you here for it. He puts you in the sit and bends to buckle your seat belt.

While he's bending over you, your hand goes to his fluffy hair. You know it's inappropriate but just can't help yourself.

"Could you not distract me right now?" He asks, but isn't annoyed by your actions. His voice actually sounds kinda soft. He enjoys it!

"I could, but where's fun in that?" You answer, touch his hair again and then stroke his neck with one finger.

You can feel him shiver. He sighs, and you hear the little clink of the seat belt.

Spencer straightens up and goes to the driver seat. The car starts moving. Reid doesn't ask for your address, and you come to the conclusion that he probably remembers it from that one movie night at your place. Oh, to have an eidetic memory! Although you would perfectly remember all the bad memories, and you prefer trauma and repressed memories over that. You think about the day that you invited your friends to come over and how Rossi cooked and amazing pasta that day. You would kill for anything this man cooks.

"You're extremely quiet now. It is weird for you. Are you feeling okay?" Spencer asks you with concern in his voice.

You pull yourself together.

"Just feeling a bit dizzy, but that's all." You look at him and rest your head on your hand. "I hope you understand how grateful I am that you're doing all this."

"Everyone would do that." He says without looking at you.

You shake your head, but you realize he probably can't see that, so you say:

"No, not at all. A lot of people would just leave me or use the situation for themselves. You're way better than most of the people and I want you to acknowledge that."

He awkwardly pats you on the hand.

"Thank you."

You almost burst laughing. That's so typically Spencer Reid's' thing to not know how to behave and make a normal situation weird or weirder than it was supposed to be.

The car engine stops and Spencer goes around to open the doors for you. He leads you to your apartment, while you're trying to find keys.

"Shit." That's the moment you realize what were you missing this whole time. You never took your purse from the club. Your keys were in that purse.

"What happened? Did I hurt you or something like that? I know you're drunk, so you probably don't feel pain and according to that I was trying not to hold you too tight, but if I was wrong and hurt you I..." He starts rambling.

You stop him by putting your hand over his mouth. He shuts his lips immediately.

"Good boy. Now, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just dumb and forgot my purse where I had my keys." You explain and look at doors. " Such a shame that Morgan isn't here. He would kick them and the problem would be solved."

He looks under your doormat and finds your extra key. You absolutely forgot about that. He smiles at you like a little kid who just did something that will make his parent proud. Your vision becomes watery, and you realize the reason are tears. You're crying, and you hate it so much. When you're drunk your mostly just love everyone and tell them that, but from time to time tears are in the package too.

"Fucking great. I'm a big crybaby."

Spencer hugs you and pats you on the head. He really is tall.

"What happened now?" He asks.

You wipe away your tears and hug him back.

"I'm just very emotionally invested in this purse. She's one of my favorites and what if someone takes her? I'm gonna be devastated." You cry loud.

"Shhh." Spencer's trying to calm you by stroking your head and rubbing your shoulders. "You know what we're going to do now?"

You look at him. Your makeup is all ruined, and you look like hell, but he still looks at you normally and doesn't comment on that.

"I'm going to call Garcia and tell her about your purse, while you'll go to rest in bed, and I'll give her to you back first thing in the morning. How does that sounds?"

You give him a wide smile and then a kiss on a cheek. He didn't expect that, but he also smiles.

"Are you joking? That would be perfect! You're the best person on the entire planet and I fucking love it"

He turns his head to avoid an eye contact. He says goodbye to you and wants to leave, but turns around again and opens his mouth.

"Listen, if you'll throw up," You make embarrassed face at his words, sure you don't want to talk about that. "Make sure to not brush your teeth after that. Brushing immediately after vomiting can actually lead to more damage. Since the stomach acid can weaken enamel, scrubbing it with your toothbrush might cause scratching and more dental problems. Goodnight Y/N"

"I'll use mouthwash then. Thank you for letting me know, smart boy." You salute him and finally get into your apartment.

You can hear him laughing in the corridor, and it makes you warm inside.

Your apartment is clean, but the smell isn't as good. You look around to find the reason. You examine the room with your eyes. White walls, soft brown couch and turned off TV in front of it. The plant next to that is dead, but what's new. You really don't have a green thumb. The last plant you had except for this one was a cactus at your parents' house that ended on your foot. Not the best memory.

You toss keys in a bowl near doors and go to the kitchen. That's where smell is the worst. An open carton of milk catches your attention. It had gone stale.

"Shit, I forgot to put it back in the fridge. How am I even alive."

You cover your mouth and try not to throw up, because of the smell and alcohol in your organism that's trying to escape already. You keep hearing Spencer's words.

"Mouthwash. Got it. I suppose I have some." You make a stupid face. "At least I guess."

You take the carton and pour the milk down the sink, as you think when it was the last time you went shopping. You toss the smelly thing in the trash and open the fridge.

"Yup. Empty."

Nothing you weren't expecting. Sometimes you hate yourself. You're absolutely miserable when it comes to adult life, most of the time you don't have a clue what you're doing. You hope it will be better, but who knows.

Your throat tightness and you run to the toilet. You made it but on the last minute. You get the liquids out of your system and feel slightly better.

"Let's call it a day." You whisper.

You find mouthwash, use it and go to the bedroom.

The minute your body touches your oh so comfortable bed, you fall in the arms of Morpheus.


End file.
